The market for electronic devices continually demands increased performance at decreased costs. In order to meet these requirements the components which comprise various electronic devices are desired to be made more efficiently and to more demanding design specifications.
One type of electronic device is a metal oxide silicon transistor device. These oxide silicon transistor devices are formed in large numbers on a single substrate, such as a silicon substrate. A problem in operating such devices at high voltages is that continuous operation may cause formation of a number of electron-hole pairs at junctions of the transistor, e.g. drain-gate junction. The electron-hole pairs, if they form sufficiently large charge concentrations, may decrease threshold voltage of the transistors or may lead to a turning of parasitic lateral bipolar transistor formed in the substrate.
Two countervailing factors in the design and manufacture of electronic devices are improved performance and decreased cost. Often these two factors are in direct opposition, since the formation of more precise geometries and additional structures require additional processing and masks that add to the cost of devices. On the other hand, reducing processing and masks may lead to performance problems or the inability to provide operation within performance specifications, since structures may have to be omitted from the electronic device.